The Whisper of a Heart
by MistOfAsh
Summary: The span of 4 years apart has taken it's toll on them both. Eager to fill those empty spaces their destiny draws together a love story. Ash and Misty begins to express more of their secrets but how it'll end is still unknowing. A pure Pokeshipping fanfic
1. A special cap

**The Whisper of a Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

* * *

**CH. 1**

'The rustling waters rage more harshly than ever, the current pulling like magnets, and the situation calls for drastic measures… It's time for my big guns… heheheh~… (?)'

"Are you thinking out loud again Misty?" Violet yelled out from the sidelines. Feeling a little awkward since her sister broke her line of concentration, she laughed it off haphazardly and threw her next pokeball in the air releasing a red gyradose afterwards.

Yes, what was taking place at the moment was a battle between a trainer and the gym leader known as 'The Blue Diamond' of Cerulean City. The trainer had already lost 2 out of 3 pokemon to battle with while Misty still has all 3… in exception of switching out 1 pokemon for every defeated one, Misty's gyradose was her 3rd switch of the battle.

"If you were trying to play this out in the challengers favor then quit it, you're starting to make those weird faces again" Violet added after noticing her sisters chuckle from across the stands.

"Gah! Just let me battle my own way will ya? You're messing out my vibe" Misty argued back a little pouty from embarrassment. Smiling at her sisters funny habit there wasn't anything she could do but let it go "You know, it's only appropriate to act that way if you were actually the one who's losing" Violet stated.

"Um… can we get on with the battle" the young challenger yelled out from the other side of the arena. "Ooops, sorry about that. Go ahead and make the first move" the gallant red-haired gym leader said with a battle pose. "Dragonite, use iron tail!" the challenger shouted with a deafening roar. The swift movements of the pokemon was amazing but that alone did not impress the blue diamond of cerulean one bit. She turned and faced her partner and gave a nod. In that instance the huge dragon pokemon jumped off the water and performed a giga impact. Before the challenger knew it, a fainted dragonite laid floating on the water arena face-up with those spirals in place of its eyes.

Defeated, the challenger gawked in shock. Misty on the other hand praised her pokemon before returning it inside its pokeball. The trainer did the same shortly then ran out the gym with nothing more than a trampled pride and injured pokemon.

"Make sure to get your pokemon treated at the pokemon center!" Misty yelled out before the trainer had left the premises . Sighing after another easy victory for the day the strain on her body after numerous challengers since that morning took its toll on her. Jumping into the swimming pool was the best refreshment available since she always wore her training clothes when she's inside.

Hardly has she ever mingled with strangers to start a long conversation and when the other party tried to approach her she would smile and take the lead and fill the conversation with water battles and the beauty of water pokemon.

~ Later that day ~

"how long are you going to lounge around for? You may be the gym leader but you only act the part when there's a challenger. You gotta learn to be more extensive on your regiment and help us clean the gym" Daisy stated to the 19 year-old red-haired girl who was laying on the sofa watching a program.

Already being used to the constant life lessons from her sister, Misty nodded her head just to let them know she got the message. "Fine, if you understand then help me out for a sec. There's a ton of boxes in the upper levels that needs to be moved to the storage room down below and since we're low staffed today I could only depend on you while the other are cleaning the arena from your last battle".

Misty turned to the clock and decide to go and do as she said seeing that it was getting boring watching television. Curious to what was being stored away in the first place, making her way to the room became a little exciting compared to her daily training and battles. In the room was at least several boxes piled up next to the wall and in addition was a well-made bed with a soft pillow and thick blanket. Noticing it from the doorway she knew what room it was. Nostalgia kicked in and memories from her early travels through Kanto and the other regions became vivid.

'This was the room I prepared long ago in case he'd come by and visit' she started in thought. Opening the window right by the bed filled the room with soft light and a gentle breeze. Now that she was deep in thought, helping move the boxes for Daisy disappeared from her mental to-do-list.

Looking around the room as she sat on the bed she could easily see Pikachu come running inside the room and onto her lap while a familiar figure would stand under the doorway and smile at her. Her eyes lit up in happiness, enough so that she ran up to him and swung her arms around his body.

"I love you too Misty but you need a shower" Daisy said still a bit surprised from the sudden sister hug she received after entering the room.

"Uhh" Not once in did she ever thought that she'll be in such an awkward situation like those in the tv shows her sisters watch often. She tried her best in brushing it off as her gratitude for helping and ran out with 2 medium sized boxes under her arms to continue aiding her sister.

"Hmm, that was strange" Daisy ended continuing clearing out the room of the boxes.

'Close call that was, if I hadn't snapped out of it sooner who knows what I would've done' blushing to the thought causing her face to light a bright pink. 'Now that I think about it, he never did once come by for a visit. Brock as well' deep down feelings of loneliness built up but it wasn't just that day. Every single day her concealed emotions grew sad. Fearing that her best friends had forgotten her over the years she couldn't help but accept the fact that it might be so.

A few days have passed and her life still followed the path of daily training and regiments but her emotions towards others seemed to become dull and stoic. That alone made everyone worry to the core.

"Is it me of is our little Misty looking a bit down these past few days?" Lily started off as they were having their regular coffee break. "I know what you mean, I tried asking her a lot of times but she said everything was fine" Daisy added sipping on her cup with a searching expression. "I'm starting to miss our radiant Misty running around with a pokeball on her hand" Violet said glancing over the table and remembering the past where she'd pick on her for being a kid.

In her room, Misty ransacked her closet and found what she was looking for. An old but very meaningful cap. It was once a precious belonging of a certain cocky pokemon trainer. 'I forgot this was here, why did I forget such an important thing?' she pondered but got nothing. She however did recall how she came to possess it though.

'2 years ago I visited his hometown, however he was still out on a journey. Deelia was so kind to me, she even let me stay in her home for as long as I liked' smiling at the thought of Deelia's kindness she continued 'When I was with her it felt so warm, like a mother I never had. She let me stay at his room and in it was a large pin board with many pictures. Seeing it made me happy and laugh. The room smelled of freshly made laundry and apples, it was then when I was looking around that I saw his cap under his bed. Covered in dust I took my time to clean it and stared at it for what seemed like hours. Deelia walked in and shook her head calling her son a rattatta for not keeping his belongings properly stored'

She giggled again at how warm she felt when she was in that house '"that son of mines just doesn't know how to stay still doesn't he?" she asked me and I laughed it off. "He told me that it wasn't important anymore and said to give it away, I refused as always. Now I see what he's done with it" I always see her sighing softly and saw that I was looking at what I was feeling deep inside as well. "Is it okay if you hold on to that for me? I'm sure he'll miss it once it's gone" she asked me, I placed it on my head and said a rather embarrassing line… "I'll make him come after me for sure"'.

"I'm gonna have to visit Deelia again soon and if I'm lucky,... he'll be there"

Another few days have past and Misty has become her old lively self, ending her older sisters worrying. As a new challenger comes for a badge she turns her cap around and prepares for the fight.

* * *

Authors Note: Hello guys, I have been a pokeshipper since I was 12 (now 23 y/o) and always loved reading other fanfics. I'm an anime fan as well so you might know how I chose the title. I recently watched it and was inspired to do this but let me be clear that I won't be using anything from the movie into this story, just the title… hehe

I don't mind having no readers or reviews for this, I simply want to get it on the web so it can stay here FOREVER!


	2. A Time for an Open Heart

**The Whisper of a heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

**CH.2**

"Achoo..!" huffed the frail looking boy. Wiping off the sticky liquid that came out of his nose was a relief especially for his traveling companion that always seemed to prefer riding on his shoulder.

"I may have caught a cold lil buddy. I should have took Nurse Joys advice and bought a scarf or something before treading up this mountain, dumb move that was." he looked back down the path and sighed in disappointment "too late to turn back now, we're already halfway over this thing". The yellow rodent pokemon jolted off his shoulder and onto a nearby branch. It called out to its trainer to point at the direction of an oran berry bush that was just up ahead. "Nice job buddy, good thing these berries are edible for humans too or I'd be starving until we hit our next stop" he said faintly shivering from the freezing mountain air.

The Kalos League had just concluded and the traveling duo are now slowly heading home with big news and empty stomachs. Now that he no longer needs to worry about badges for a while he can afford to focus his mind on some other matters that was put on hold due to caring for his pokemon friends. "You know, I'd usually be thinking out our next adventures but… I'm not sure this time" thoughts like these had been lingering in his mind ever since he lost in the league. His determination, goals, and even resolutions felt as if it were dwindling replaced with doubt.

"Maybe it's because I'm getting older or something…, I don't know anymore. If Brock was here I'd ask him about these thoughts instead *sighs* man I miss that guy, not to mention his cooking" laughing at his last statements the yellow mouse pokemon nibbled on the berry happily.

~ later that night ~

"We're lucky to cross that mountain before sunset, I rather not set up camp up there in the cold" the small fire he created provided a good source of warmth for the duo. His pokemon companion had already fallen asleep in his sleeping bag. The boy didn't feel tired yet so what he always did when that happened was stare up at the star-littered sky. He'd contemplate what his life would have been like if he did things differently or what others would have done in his shoes. When he finally decided to lay down on the grassy ground something caused an uncomfortable feeling at the back of his head. It wasn't a rock or a bump on the ground but what was inside the backside of his hat. 'I keep forgetting this is where I leave this thing' he removed his cap and slowly took out the item. First was a pink square bandana that he wrapped around the inner folds of the cap and the other was a fishing lure the shape of a happy girl.

'Strange, all these years and I'm still holding on to these mementos. Any regular person would have thrown these way by now… so why haven't I?" he kept considering the reasons for his actions but as he lay there with the items on both hands, it simply made him more confused. The lure faintly sparkled from the moonlight as the boy raised it covering the moon. For hours he gazed at the lure enough so that he fell asleep with it on his chest.

"I'm home!" the boy yelled. No reply. Looking through every room he found no one, not even his mom's mime-looking pokemon that acted like a maid. "She might be out I guess" the boy figured. Leaving his house and making his way to the Professors Observatory he couldn't help but notice that the town was quiet and completely empty. "This is so strange, normally this town is lively on their feet. I don't even see the kids playing. Let's hurry Pikachu" looking back, there was no pokemon. "Pikachu! Pikachu! Where are you buddy?!" he called out in all directions but no answer. He was sure that something weird was happening, he dashed to the Observatory and reached the front entrance. The door was open and like his house the place was deserted. The chilling atmosphere added an eerie vibration causing him to feel dizzy and noxious.

Human and pokemon alike wasn't present anywhere he turned his head. Exhausting all his options, there was nowhere else for him to go. Not even a single pokeball attached on his pokebelt he knew not what to do. He soon found himself in his room sitting on the bed all of the sudden simply thinking in that dark room. What felt like minutes turned out hours and hours into days, he knew and felt nothing. With dead hollow eyes all he could do was stare at the blank corners of his room and try to think back how he got there.

If being dead meant becoming like that then that was the word he'd describe himself. Coming to the point where all he could do was think back on his life, he saw vivid memories of his cocky self. Entering leagues, winning badges, traveling… he saw the pattern. "Selfish, I'm too selfish" he said to himself. "For what reason would I give my life for an unreachable path? What was the point of it all? A goal? My childish dreams? Selfish intentions?... I suppose this is a fitting place for me to end up in".

The thought of shedding tears made him laugh even more for tears wouldn't remotely easy his anguish. "I'm pathetic" he ended.

"No you're not, you're just confused" a voice whispered. He desperately looked at his surroundings for the source but still was alone "Who are you?" he called out. "I'm what you can call your conscience. The state of our aura provided an inner voice for you" the whisper continued. The voice wasn't his but was very familiar, unable to put his finger on it. "The reason we're searching for isn't what's important. It's human nature to yearn for their goals but they require a strong heart. That's what we're lacking at the moment. That is what drove us into this state and that is what lead us to misguide our judgment of ourselves".

"How do I fix it?" the boy asked. "Fix it? There is nothing to fix. Just like people, a heart cannot be complete if we're alone. Lonesome is something we've developed throughout those years of travel. We may have gotten friends but none of them held a very special place in our heart. You can't hide the fact that you've been longing for that special person, I am you so I know".

Puzzled, he tried to make sense of what he was being told "what do you mean by _that special person_" he questioned. "We're scared. Being rejected and losing that special friend has been a thought we've secluded deep within yourself. We've avoided her all these years but it's because of that reasoning is why it built up until we couldn't contain it anymore."

His mind stretched onto parts of flashbacks until something averted his attention. On his right was something hard clenched tightly in his hand. He unfolded his grasp in front of him and saw the lure despite how dark the room was. It was warm and it reflected the moonlight into his view as always. 'I see, she told me once how important this was to her. No wonder I kept it safe all these years… wait, that voice… it's hers'. "I really am useless" he ended laughing.

Little by little his room lit from the shine of the moon and what he saw was all the pictures he pinned on his wall. The brash Brock, Terry and his amazing sketches, the 2 siblings May and Max, Dawn and her piplup, Iris and Dent, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont, and lastly the red-haired girl. A picture of the two of them having fun at the beach was the one he stared at the longest. How happy they both looked filled him with energy. "This is no time to wallow in doubts, let's go see her. I won't be satisfied until I see her face again". "Pika Pika" the yellow pokemon jumped on his shoulder from behind. "Sorry buddy, let's go" he said in a determined voice. He grabbed the doorknob and instantly he opened his eyes.

Facing the cloudy sky, Pikachu lay asleep on top of his chest while he still held both bandana and lure on his hands. 'It was just a dream? The sensation felt so real though and I can remember every aspect of it' Deciding to linger on it for bit he looked at the lure and smiled. 'Dream or not, I know what I need to do'.

"…Pikachu, you're getting fat"

* * *

**Authors Note:** That's it for chapter 2. I'm trying to draw up a cover for this story so I'm using most of my free time to draw than write, so updates for chapters will be a little slow until I can come up with a nice looking cover. Obviously I can't use other fanart.

I really appreciate the reviews, it's surprising that I actually got readers for this thing.

Thanks a lot!


	3. The Surprise in the Night

**The Whisper of a Heart **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

* * *

**Ch.3**

"As the gym leader you need to take more responsibility on what you wear. Just look at this mess, if you go out on stage like that you'll taint your precious nickname" Lily scolded pointing out the triple pig-tails, crookedly applied lipstick, and the over-amount of eyeliner. Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw the disaster she made herself into "Excuse me for not being good at this. I just don't like wearing make-up is all" she argued. "That's fine but you should at least remember how we do it every time we perform. You are the star after all so we got to make you as pretty as possible" Daisy replied as she wiped off the red lipstick on her little sister. "Sorry, this just isn't me. I appreciate the help though" Misty said. "Don't worry about it, you're our only little sister so we don't mind. Besides, the only one who knows how to pokemon battle is you. We're a teeny bit embarrassed that we gotta rely on you for stuff like that but when it come to the make-up department that evens it out" Violet added finishing up her messy hair.

The show went underway without problems and like always female fans line up for autographs while the boys prepared their love letters. Misty was furious on the other hand, not because of the fans but not a single challenger showed up all day.

"I'll have to go out and go search for some game instead then" this wasn't uncommon for her. She goes around the city and asks for a pokemon battle and usually ends up being victorious whenever the gym gets a shortage of challengers.

Changing into her sweater and some short pants she quietly ditches her gym leader duties and runs out the back door.

"Where's she going?" Daisy asked looking out one of the windows. "Oh, I hear she causes a ruckus in the back streets beating all the troublesome ally kids in a pokemon battle" "That sounds like her" Lily added. "She must think we don't know" Lily giggled at the thought. "Just let her be, having time for herself is good". "Yeah, I guess you're right". "By the way, the mail is filled with love letters and chocolates again. Let's help ourselves with some, Misty doesn't even touch em'".

…

"Another one bites the dust! Nice going Marill!" Misty applauded her partner before returning it to its pokeball. "I'll beat you one of these days, you can bet on that!" yelled the man wearing a spiked leather jacket. He recalled back his Metang and ran away with the rest of the trainers she managed to defeat. "I'll welcome the challenge anytime!" she yelled out. "Time for a break".

Wearing her hood prevented fans from recognizing her but only if she avoided eye contact and walked at a distance. It became another eventful day for her with the battles and a side of window shopping.

At the end of the day, she took a long walk to her favorite location in the city; Cerulean Cape.

The slow moving waves, the tender ripples from fallen leaves, and the graceful magikarp splashing from time to time was a peaceful place. She chose the spot away from where the public usually gather, it was a nice a secluded area behind a few scubs that separated a bench from view.

To her, it became the perfect place to gather her thoughts. No one would bother her and she adored the serene moments compared to all the noise she hears in the gym. All she would do is raise her knees so she can rest her chin on top of them and close her eyes.

Reaching for one of the sweater pockets she took out a cap and placed it on her head. "Ahh, This feeling never vanishes when I wear his cap. Wonder what he's doing right now?" she asked herself in a small voice then released a wondrous sigh. 'Will I ever see him again? I might not recognize him even if I did though. The same goes for him, I've changed so much'.

"I miss him nevertheless, oh what I would do to hear his voice again".

…

"What did you think of the show today Pikachu? We've been here for 3 days and she still doesn't cease to amaze me" the boy named Ash from Pallet questioned his faithful partner. Instead of replying with poketalk, the yellow rodent pokemon jumped and landed him a hurtful iron tail attack. Falling to the ground with a silly face "What was that for?!" urging for an answer his partner glared at him with intimidating eyes. "Alright fine. I get it, but whenever is see her my knees shake and my heart starts to pound. It's not like before when we used to travel together… many things have changed". "I've managed to catch all her shows but I always end up sitting in the back. I doubt she'll even tell it's me if we do actually meet again. Seeing her again though, I wouldn't ask for more if she really doesn't know who I am anymore".

Arriving 3 days ago, Ash was able to stay at the Cerulean City Pokemon Center thanks to Nurse Joy's kindness. And over the days he developed cold feet in meeting a certain person even with Pikachu's constant influence.

Every night when Pikachu falls asleep he would sneak out of the Center and visit the pokemon gym. He'd stand at a faraway street and look at the building. "Even the designs have changed. Probably her sisters idea. No way she'd personally agree to pink bubbles and flowers on the sign board" he laughed a little at his remark. "And what is 'THAT' supposed to mean?" a stranger abruptly asked him. He glanced at his side and saw a woman with red long hair. "Oh, sorry about that. I was talking to myself just then" he defensively replied. "Hmm, next time try to keep it to yourself primarily if one of the owners just so happens to walk by and overhear" she huffed at the end.

Those last bits made him realize who she was. "You're Lily aren't you? One of Misty's sisters".

"So you're one of our fans after all" she stopped and faced him to get a better look at what he looked like. Green sports shoes, black pants, a thin black shirt, blue fingerless gloves, a little muscular for his age, messy black raven hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. She could see him clearly since they were both showered with the lights of the city. "You're not bad looking there, I feel like we've met before… Have we?" Lily stared at him waiting for a reply. Her unshaken gaze at him made it feel awkward to talk to her but he averted her eyes and answered "Ye..yeah, we met a long time ago. When I was 10 I came here to challenge the gym to earn the cascade badge".

Her soul-piercing gaze eventually stopped as her eyes lit up and had a vague idea to who he was "Were you the one with the Pikachu? Ash Ketchup if memory serves me right". A sweatdrop came running down the back of his head "It's Ketchum" he corrected her. "Oh!" she yelled loudly as if she won the lottery "Misty's childhood friend. It's a great pleasure meeting you here of all places. It's not every day that one of her pals come by and visit, I'm sure she'll be pleased". Ash interrupted her "I can't really be called one of her childhood friends". "Nonsense, that day you were the first friend she brought home. We kept teasing her many times back then because she was always alone acting all rebellious and stuff unlike now. When we came back from our world tour she became fixated on pokemon battles. I haven't even seen her make any new friends even now. Furthermore, until recently she started wearing one of those pokemon league hats you used to wear. I keep saying it looked weird when she battles with it… it totally does not match with those swimwear she puts on every day." snapping out of her talkative habit, she shook her head "Woopsy, sorry 'bout that. I got a little carried away. Come by and say hi to her, I'm sure she's still awake" insisting he follow her. "I can't tonight but thanks for the offer, I'll come by tomorrow and greet her properly. Intruding late at night just doesn't seem like the right thing to do".

"You don't have to be so humble about it ya know, not once have we ever had a guest who was for Misty. If it's you then I'm certain she would jump for joy no matter what time it is" she teased him slightly. Her words made his cheeks light a hazy shade of red "Sorry but I really can't tonight. Tomorrow..., I promise".

Shaking her head in pity, she lightly knocked his head "You better. I'll stay quiet until then so it'll stay as a surprise for her". Nodding to her words, she got up and prepared to walk away before stopping to relay a quick last message "Oh, don't forget to bring her something unique… ya know, as a gift". "I.. I will" he replied in a mild cowardly tone and waved as she left.

Now by himself, he now was forced to enter the gym as a visitor. Expecting to be nervous and scared he was rather calm at the turn of events. "I did promise I'd get a gift for her so maybe that thing would be perfect" Referring to a specific item inside his travelpack he rushed back to the Pokemon Center not until he ran over someone from across a corner in the process causing them both to fall.

Judging from her figure Ash could determine that it was a female, it became even clear when he heard her scream as they both fell. Completely on his back on the concrete ground he saw on his right a slim girl wearing a thin sweater and her head covered with the hood along with the concealed cap she wore. Only she was not totally slammed to the ground like him but on the ground sitting massaging her right shoulder.

"I'm really sorry, I was in such a hurry and forgot to mind where I ran" he got on his knees and bowed for forgiveness. With his eyes closed and facing the ground he didn't see her face in whole. "That's alright, nothing's broken and it looked like it was something very important whatever it was you were doing" she clarified as she stood up and dusted off the dirt from the fall. Looking at him in his bowing position It felt uncanny for someone like that to overreact to a simple accident. "Okay okay, get up now will ya? You'll cause a scene or something" she exclaimed while reaching out her hand. Ash raised his head and looked to see her helping him up. Hearing her voice struck him like thunder. Knowing in full who's voice was it froze his entire body and made his eyes get wide. 'She still sounds the same as I remembered' he slowly compiled the words in his head. He looked at her face to take in her features better; white fair skin, strands of long orange hair hanging out from her hood, small pink lips, and those sparkling green eyes. He could gradually see the Misty he knew from the past in her changed appearance.

"Is there something wrong? Here, grab my hand and I'll pull you up" she mildly stated with her hand still reaching out for him. I'm her perspective she saw a weak looking man with no sense of directions staring at her rather peculiar.

"I got it, but thanks anyway" calmly getting up by himself he towered her by about an inch or 2.

"If you're fine then that's good. I'll be on my way now. It's late so I'm going home, you better do the same or else you'll run over somebody again". Not bothering to look at him as she walked away all that was in her mind was what tomorrow will be like.

Just like that, it was over. Ash watched her walking away without saying another word. 'She didn't recognize me at all did she?' his mind became blank at the realization.

"Pika Pi!" his partner came rushing and stood in front of him. "It was a good night so I wanted to stroll a bit, let's go back" he told it with a range of expressions.

"A Pikachu?" the sound of the faint pokemon made the orange-haired girl quickly spun back around. Her eyes searching for the pokemon but the city lights covered most of her view. "Must be my imagination" ending her search she advanced back home to the gym.

* * *

Author's Note: Still no story cover yet… I have so many ideas but fitting them together is difficult. I'll give up for now and try to keep the chapters flowing. Oh yeah, I'll keep chapters to a minimum of 2k words since I might end up having 20+ chapters in the end (I don't want that).

Also, I keep forgetting to change Misty's description as red-hair into orange-hair... you can see the errors in the previous chapter

Thanks and keep supporting the Pokeshipping Community everyone!


	4. Battles for Recognition

**The Whisper of a Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

**Ch. 4**

Conflicted, he became flustered and unable to act. His footsteps resonated as the only sounds he took in. Blocking everything, his mind went blank until he reached the doors of the Pokemon Center.

Greeted by the Nurse and her trademark partner Chansey, he was escorted back into his room along with a lengthy scolding. Out of the reach from the blinding city lights he laid on one of the double bunk beds falling asleep soon after.

Morning arose and as the first sunrays crept into the room, it landed straight on the head of a messy-haired woman whose body was covered mostly in a white blanket. Her eyes gently opened, she stayed unmoving trying to take in that morning sensation. She curled into a ball under her sheets to gather her thoughts. Pulling out a cap from under her pillow she held it close to her chest and tried going back to sleep.

"Wake up already, today's the day!" Daisy barged into the room and forcibly yanked off her blanket. "Come down and have breakfast. We have a busy day ahead of us" angry at the sight of her little sister still dozing off in her curled up position she quickly pulled out the cap from her grasp. "Give it back" Misty demanded rocketing up off her bed. "That's better, hurry and get dressed. I cooked pancakes" tossing back the headwear "Buy a new hat, look at that it's all worn out and stuff" she added pointing out the caps damaged features. "No way!" she exclaimed "I'm holding on to it for someone. I gotta keep it safe until then". Huffing at her statements "Well, you're doing a terrible job at it" she ended before quietly exiting the room. As if hitting her head on the wall, the memory of why she kept the hat locked inside her closet became clear. "I cared too much for it back. I was scared of losing it so I kept it safe inside. But today is a special occasion so I'll wear it this last time".

Clothing herself of her daily gym outfit underneath her regular wears with the added cap, she answered her stomach and joined her sisters for breakfast down below. Rejuvenated, she began her daily routines. "The inspector for the Pokemon League Federation is arriving today so be sure to show off your training skills. This time I heard it was going to be one of the Elite Four so train hard until then Ms. Gym Leader" Violet said as she overlooked her training as to prevent her from slacking off. "No problem, I might have been defeated the last 3 times but this time I'm sure to win" she replied back.

For every pokemon gym affiliated under the Pokemon League Federation, a yearly inspection is held in the form of a pokemon battle to ensure that the leaders of each gym is efficient in keeping their titles. Inspectors assigned are experienced staff members from the League but in rare occasions the task is given to members of the Elite Four. In the previous 3 years, the leader of the Cerulean City Gym; Misty has passed these inspections despite the outcome of her losses every time for which the techniques and other methods she utilized were what gets noted down and not the resulting victor. This year she hopes to pass again and finally emerge as the winner.

"Seaking, put more power behind that water gun. Psyduck, your reaction time needs more work. Starmie, let's get more spin for your thundershock arrack. Gyradose, you need to focus on that rain dance technique… etc" She supervised all of her battling pokemon and help them improve. Being that the gym had Olympic-sized pools for their pokemon to train in, she did her duties not by standing on the poolside but by joining them on the water. After her traveling days, that was the method she chose to become one with her pokemon. Sure her sisters delivered their disagreements but eventually they had to comply with her decisions prior to being the gym leader.

For hours she trained and waited. Waiting for the person who carried the title of 'Elite', she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Not about to lose her marbles and freak out, she jumped into the pool and regained her composure. It was when she gasped up for air that Violet entered the training area along with a highly recognizable figure following her. His cape loomed over his back as he came to a stop and pointed at Misty in a battle-like pose. "Lance the dragon Master!" she frantically yelled out. Swimming back to land, she flipped a towel over her head and walked to greet his presence.

"You're looking prepared, you must be fired up to battle me" casually saying, Lance observed her pokemon in the pool. Moving over to her sister Violet she whispered "Don't tell me that he's the one that I'm gonna have to battle!" still feeling nervous, her tone expressed it well. Violet nodded before giving her the appropriate words to say "Just… just give it your best".

The famed dragon-type pokemon trainer glanced at her direction and started rubbing his chin "You're not nervous are you now?" asking diligently. Overwhelmed by his stature and glare, Misty clenched her fists and fought back with her own will-power. "I'll pass like before and defeat you in this gym!" shouting out those challenging words revved the hype that Lance had inside. He smiled awaiting for a heated pokemon battle.

With the preparations set, the two master-class trainers stared at one another between the ends of a massive water arena. Before commencing the battle, Lance held out his hands to order a small pause "There are some issues I must come forth before we begin. First off, my tasks today are to determine your worth as a gym leader so I will not be holding back. Secondly, if you are able to defeat 3 of my pokemon then you will keep your license and pass the inspection if not then your gym will be suspended for a year where you will have to undergo training at the League HQ. And lastly, if you happen to defeat me completely then will you not only pass with flying colors but you will be nominated for an 'Elite' title. These were the terms I was set to deliver by the Pokemon League. Now that I have, we may begin". Shocked, Misty couldn't believe her ears. Being nominated for an Elite four membership was life-changing. Even the spectators comprised of the gyms staff were bewildered beyond their wildest imaginations. That only drove them to cheer for her harder.

"I'll try not to disappoint you" she replied. The official raised the flags on both hands representing each trainer "This will be a full six on six pokemon battle. Both parties are prohibited to change pokemon during each match and the first to lose all of their 6 pokemon will be declared the loser. Begin!" the official slashed the flags down and signified the start of the battle.

No hesitation, both trainers threw their pokeball and released a flash of light. A dragonite hovered over the arena as a red gyradose floated on the water with half of its body submerged. "Nice plan, using your big gun to gain the edge" Lily yelled out praising her chosen starter. "Gyradose, dive and attack with dragon rage!" calling out the first commands, the red gyradose wasted no moment and disappeared in the deep blue waters of the arena. "Stay where you are" Lance ordered. Seconds later, a huge splash fired upwards and a blue spiral ball of energy shot out from it. It locked onto Lance's dragonite but the pokemon remained hovering on the same position. "Now, use protect" the dragon master quickly commanded. As quick as his words left his mouth, the flying orange dragon focused its power into creating a thin film of light around its body. Landing a direct blow, the dragon rage orb increased in size right after it was easily deflected by the dragonite. Cutting through the water like a cmoet, it rocketed down all the way to the bottom of the arena creating a large explosion. The water spouted and went up as high as Misty's hips. Moments went by until the water receded back into the arena only to detect a large figure come floating up onto the surface.

"gyradose is unable to battle, the match belongs to Lance and his dragonite" the official called out. Misty stood there in astonishment while Lance looked at her across the field with lowered expectations. "I hoped more from you. Come now, send out your next pokemon".

In 5 straight battles, Lance has easily defeated 5 of Misty's pokemon without changing out his dragonite. Facing off with her last pokemon Kingdra, it became apparent that she did not possess the skills necessary to defeat him. In an instant in Misty's perspective dragonite hurled itself at Kingdra and performed a clean slam attack. The difference in reaction time between them was wide, enough so that it took the breath out of Misty. Struck by fear and complete defeat, she saw the carnage and damage the area had suffered from their relentless battle.

"Pack your bags, you're coming with me back to the Headquarters for extensive training. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning" Lance glared at her pathetic expression as he left the gym with nothing but spite and major disappointment.

Unable to grasp the situation, her sister came rushing over to her aid and moved her to one of the rooms. The spectators remained speechless and with sorrowful expressions. Not once has they seen their gym leader been utterly defeated in a full pokemon battle.

"Get a hold of yourself! This isn't the time to wallow!" Daisy stated trying her best to calm the situation they were all in. "No, this seems like a perfect time to cry. Our little Misty's gonna be away for a year and we don't have a say in the matter" Lily replied angry at herself for some reason "If I have helped Misty in her training more then maybe she could have stood a chance". The room became silent, not knowing what comforting words they could say to one another. "It'll be fine, It was Lance after all and I got a little over my head when I thought for a second that I could be an Elite Four. I paid the price and this is the results" Misty responded effortlessly as if it was inevitable. "It's only a year so it won't be that bad. The gym won't be a pokemon gym but that doesn't mean you guys should cancel your shows. I'll try my best in…" getting cut off by Lily "But you won't be here with us". The thought made the others lower their head at the impending truth that would soon to come.

Laughing at the situation, Misty broke the silence and gave a smile "I'll be fine and I'm sure you guys can survive without me here. So until then, someone else is gonna need to take the leading role of mermaid".

…

Occupying one of the tables in the pokemon center, Lance sat to look at his reflection on the glass wall. "Another battle that held no meaning for me" he uttered to himself. Ignoring the crowds of people surrounding him he couldn't help but get irritated. Attempting to leave, his gaze fell upon one of the faces he had never imagined meeting in Kanto. He approached the boy across the hall and had to assure his eyes. "Ash Ketchum!" he spoke in a mannered tone. The cap wearing boy looked away from the window to address the voice who spoke his name. The figure of Lance reflected in his eyes responding to a sudden "L…Lance of the Elite Four". Ash got up from his chair and shook his hand wondering what a person like he would be doing here.

"It's a pleasure meeting you here Ash. I heard about the news from one of my colleagues in Kalos and I must say I'm impressed. You mind if I join you?" "Sure" he replied in an excited tone. There they sat looking at one another across the table with an obvious crowd eyeing them from a distance. "Can you answer one thing for me" Lance started off. Ash nodded in response. "How do you feel about your name being added in the Champion League? Never have I ever heard of someone of your reputation participating in the League", asking straightforwardly he awaited for a reply. "To be honest, I'm not feeling much of an impact that it should have made when I was notified. If I had to explain it, it feels just like registering to any other league. What's surprising me now is what a prominent person like yourself is doing here in Cerulean".

"Oh that? I'm just fulfilling one of my duties as an Elite Four. It's not always all fun and games when you have a title to keep you know" Lance brushed of his duties as tiresome and time consuming in most instances. Ash laughed at those remarks holding deep respect of his skills. "I am very curious though, I imagine you'd be back to your hometown doing heavy training by now. May I ask why you're here?" Lance politely asked gesturing his curiosity by rubbing his chin.

Analyzing for a liable excuse, Ash replied honestly without revealing much of personal matters. "I thought I'd come and visit a friend of mine. Actually I was sitting here deciding whether or not I'd go today". Crossing his arms as he listened to him, Lance sensed his expression shift. "If I wasn't mistaken, it sounded almost like this friend of yours is someone who you hold in deep regard". Turning away, his cheeks grew bright red. "Spending your days like this isn't bad but if I were you I'd put your entrance in the Champion League in a much higher priority" he added. Constantly Ash thought of it but with no prevail. Sighing at the sight of Ash's non-caring appearance, Lance shot up from his seat and pointed at him "Seems to me that what you need is a reminder of what pokemon battles is all about. What do you say?". Taken back by his rapid change of tone, Ash was speechless along with everyone else who were eavesdropping.

'Surely he must be kidding' he cycled those words in his mind but the look Lance was giving him was compelling. Heated by the challenge, he raised his fist and aimed it at the famed dragon master "You're on!" he said without dismay. Excited, Lance could already foresee the gut-wrenching battle he'll be welcomed to. "Perfect, let us use one of the arena at the gym. Battling any other place would just cause major collateral damage" said the caped man. "Gym? You mean the Cerulean gym?" Ash stumbled upon some of the words as he spoke hiding his nervousness from the sheer mention of the place. "Yes, I'll head there first so gather your team. Let's make it a six on six so choose wisely". Lance grabbed his cape and threw it in the air as he turned. The ripples of his cape made it look like a strong wind was blowing on it while he walked away.

"No escaping this now. Maybe if I'm lucky she'll be out shopping or something. But on the flipside, it's not every day I get to face off with one of the Elite Four, Lance no less. Picking the right pokemon for this battle surely won't be an easy endeavor. Gathering his calculations and predictions, he paced to the video phone and called the one place where all his pokemon were being cared for. "Professor Oak, nice to see you again" Ash humbly greeted as another prominent figure appeared on the screen. "It's good to see you too my boy. I heard about the big news, are you returning home soon?" he replied in a tone full of joy. "Yes but not for another day or two. I met up with Lance of the Elite Four and we're about to battle so I called to exchange some of my pokemon". Grasping the aspects Ash is in, the aged man nodded and gave him his blessings to do well.

Opening the double doors of the Gym's main entrance, Lance walked in with a refreshed persona. As he made his way to the Gym's main battle ground, the staff gawked in awe at his second appearance of the day. They notified the owners immediately. Completely caught off-guard, the Waterflower sisters rushed back to the arena just to see Lance once again standing on the opposite side of the battle field. Inept for a reason, Misty had no choice but to gather her dignity and step on the leader's side of the field. "What are you doing?" Lance asked conveying a great deal of curiosity. Finding the appropriate expression to show, all she could do was nudge her head in confusion. "You're not here for another battle?" she implied. Chuckling at the thought, he denied her claim. "I'm here for another pokemon battle yes, but it is not you who will provide me of that. I have stumbled upon a rather peculiar person in town so I decided to not let this opportunity slip by and arranged a pokemon battle here" incurring his reasons he asked for permission for his request. "I don't mind but we still haven't cleaned up the damage from our battle as you can see" she replied in a distinct tone. Nudging his shoulders "No problem, this saves time so you won't cleaning twice afterwards".

"Anyone here?" Ash called out for assistance as he too made his entrance in the building. With the counter empty of staff and other people walking around it gave the sensation that it was abandoned. All he could remember inside of the building was the path that lead to the water show area where they did their performances. It too was barren of staff when he got there. "When he said that he'd go ahead I thought he meant he'd be waiting at the entrance. This place is a big building and I can't even recall the turns I took that got me to the arena, it was so long ago when I won that Cascade badge".

"Who might you be?" startling him from behind, Ash's heart rate sped up and his neck hair stood on its ends. He faced to confront an older woman with light blonde hair. "Are you here for a badge?" she continued. "Umm… I'm actually here to see Lance but I got lost trying to navigate to the gyms arena" he confessed. "Oh, you came to see him fight? Okay then, follow me. He told me to come greet anyone who showed up being that everyone is currently there wanting to see his battle with some stranger".

"You're in luck, it appears that you'll be one of the people who'll get to witness the last pokemon battle that'll be held inside these walls" talking about the state of the gym, it was the only comfort she could come up with the moment to ease her stress. "Last battle? Can you elaborate more about that?" appealing to understand. "I suppose it won't be a secret for long. Our gym leader lost her gym leader license from a battle with Lance. This place will lose its certification in giving out badges for a whole year. It's unfortunate but she did her best". Following behind her, the thought of Misty without pokemon battle got him worked up.

"Say, what's your name? You don't look like someone from this City but it feels like I've seen you from somewhere before" she asked turning her head slightly to get a glimpse of his face. "It's Ash, I'm from Pallet Town just south of here". "Hmm, your name isn't common either. Let's hurry though, that challenger might have already arrived". He could see the door at the end of the hall they were walking to. Upon entering, what he noticed at the start was a large room with scorch marks all over. Even the arena looked all beaten up and damaged in some areas.

"Good to see you've made it. Shall we get this started?" Lance applauded his entry. "Let's change the field first, a ground field suits us better" he flipped a switch on the wall and instantly the gigantic pool of water receded and replaced with a dirt/grassy battlefield.

As he walked over to his position, there was a group of women standing beside him. Looking closer, it was apparent that it was Misty and her sisters Lily and Violet. 'He's the guy I bumped into last night' Misty examined his appearance more closely than before. This time he was wearing an unzipped dark blue jacket with white trimmings on the pockets. Without a single word, their eyes met and it was as if they were speaking mentally. Even as he looked straight at her, she still didn't understand the emotions that was bubbling inside her stomach. "Misty" he whispered softly barely audible but still within range for her to deduce that he had spoken something.

"I was wondering when you'd come… Ash" Lily looked at him with folded arms as she carefully took in her little sisters reaction beside her. "A… Ash?" the orange-haired woman became breathless uttering his name in disbelief. He smiled a bit and lightly waved as if feeling guilty from hiding his identity. Etching his smiling face into her mind, her eyes began tearing up but this time from pure happiness. "I ah.. Hi" was all she could muster to say.

"Let us make things more interesting shall we with a bet" Lance's voice echoed loudly. "What do you have in mind?" Ash answered also in a loud voice. "If I win, I get to train you until the Champion League starts no questioned asked. If you win then…. I'll do anything you request as long as it's within my authority". The dragon master ended feeling satisfied with the terms. "Alright, I accept" agreeing to the sudden wager, he fought to win.

Misty's eyes stayed glued to the teenage boy. The sharp edges of his face, the long locks of his raven hair that hung down to his cheeks, his spikey messy hair that could be seen under his blue designer cap, and those distinctive gleams in his eyes that burned with the flames of passion for pokemon battles. Even with all his changes, it was his fearless gaze that brought out the Ash she once knew from long ago.

The official made her way to the top center of the arena raising a set of different colored flags. "Lance the Dragon Master has requested a full pokemon battle. Both parties are prohibited from switching pokemon during a round. The one with the last pokemon standing is declared the winner." The female official ended before taking a good look at both trainers then with a single breath…

"LET THE BATTLE COMMENCE!"

* * *

Authors Note: I had fun writing this one. Proofreading the entire thing took me about half the time in writing this... I don't like dumbing down readers with simple typos is all... XP


End file.
